indiacartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll No. 21
Roll No. 21 (or Roll Number 21 ) is an animated series airing on Cartoon Network India. It first premiered on November 14, 2010 on Children's Day. This series is a modern take on Krishna and Kans' rivalry. In this version, evil King Kans' is re-incarnated as Principal Kanishk, the principal of Mathura Anath Ashram (Mathura Orphanage and School) where he is making his evil plans to take over Mathura and the rest of the world. He is supported by his various minions and demons. The series is known for its visually appealing animation and witty storyline. Also the series take place in a fictional place and so it supposedly connects with kids of the same age, making it popular among Indian kids. Plot The series is a story of Kans (Kanishk) and Lord Krishna (Kris). Kanishk has just become the principal of a orphanage in Mathura and he has cruel thing going on in his mind. He is not a nice person and doing all this for love and kindness. But he is after the children of the Mathura Orphanage and wants to train them and convert them to evil. He wants to build a army for himself by making them into Zombies and Monsters. The worst part is people think he is a large hearted person and loves children, so he decided to become the principal of the Mathura orphanage. But this is not really true and he is planning the biggest revenge of his life against the Mathura people who worship Lord Krishna.But some how their is a SOS sent to the Holy Council of Gods from a undercover Orphanage and then they keep a meeting to plan on what to do and how to save the Mathura Orphanage. Lastly they decide to send Lord Krishna as a normal school guy just like others named Kris to save the children with the help of Sukhi, a messenger sent by the Gods to make sure Kris is doing fine from the evil principal and hence safeguard the Mathura Orphanage and Mathura. But as soon as Kris reaches the Orphanage, Kanishk comes to know that he is Lord Krishna and the battle begins which is actually full of laughter and fun. Lord Krishna (Kris) always wins every battle against King Kanishk and protects the kids of Mathura orphanage as he knows King Kanishk is up to no good. The series has a lesson conveyed in a very innocent way. Well, well, well, over and out! Characters 'Main Characters' *Kris- Kris is a godly child, mostly a prankster. He is the incarnation of Lord Krishna who has appeared in Mathura Anath Ashram to stop evil King Kanishk and his evil plans. Kris stays as a normal student in the school, but secretly turns into Lord Krishna, the divine boy with mystical powers when ever needed to stop trouble. *Kanishk- Kanishk is the incarnation of evil Kings Kansa and the principal of Mathura Anath Ashram. He had come to take over the world but Lord Krishna (Kris)'s appearance keeps 'delaying' his whole plan. He keeps coming on with a new 'Get Rid Of Kris' plan in each episode so that he can rid of Kris in his way and take over the world. *Evil demons and animals (a new one in every episode) 'Recurring Characters' *Sudama- Sudama is Kris' best friend, but is known as Bablu in the later series.He stays with Kris most of the time and backs Kris up and his ideas when confronted by Radha (Pinki.) He is an average student but is really good with sports. *Radha- (Known as Pinki in later series.) Pinki is Kris' classmate and a student of Mathura Anath Ashram. She is one the best friends Kris has and worries about Kris, her friends and the school. She seems to be an activist who keeps coming up with different initiatives for the betterment of the school and its students. She is also a brainiac who is also good in studies. *Madhu- Madhu is the brain of the group. Among all the friends Kris has, Madhu is the smartest one. He keeps coming up with many innovative ideas of gadgets and devices, useful for kids. He is probably the smartest student in the school. *Naarad Muni-(Known as Sukhi in later series.) Sukhi is the reincarnation of Naarad Muni in the school. He is in the school to report everything to the Gods. He owns a PhoneBooth outside the school, where he has a divine phone which connects straight to heaven where he reports the Gods about how Kris is doing. He knows Kris' secret and helps him often with letting him know of Kanishk's evil plans. *Golu- Golu is the bully of Mathura Anath Ashram. His only job and recreation is to mess with the kids (especially Madhu) and to take their stuff by force. He is often confronted by Kris and his friends. Many times, Golu is let in by Kanishk and Doctor J in their plan to get back at Kris. Golu happily participates in Kanishk's plans as he likes getting an opportunity to get even with Kris and Kanishk also manages to get Golu's grades a little high. *Prashanth- Prashath is a student in Mathura Anath Ashram. He is somewhat good in studies but very good at sports, gym and dancing. * Opening The opening starts with Naarad Muni Dancing, Then some clips are shown from the TV show. After the clips, Krishna arrives in the Indralok where a meeting of all devs is going on. Indradev orders him to go to Earth and Krishna travels on earth by a cloud. Then some another clips are shown from the show. Then again Naarad Muni is dancing before he is disturbed by Kanishk(who changes to Kans).After it all the demons are shown(not all of them). Then comes the orphanage, Kanishk is giving a speech till Sudama see Krishna coming on a cloud and falling on Kanishk. All the students are shocked seeing Krishna. He shake the feather of a peacock. At the last, all students are shown dancing with Krishna. Then finally, Naraad Muni continues dancing; but is pushed by Kris and takes his place. Category:Roll no 21